


my bones are cold right through

by amosanguis



Series: baseball horrorthon 2k18 [2]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Filicide, Gen, Ghosts, Horror, Infidelity, M/M, Murder-Suicide, POV Alternating, title from a song, woman in white
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:12:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: Anthony picks the kids up from daycare, pretends he isn’t crying as he drives them all to Wrigley.





	my bones are cold right through

**Author's Note:**

> \--Title from “Song of Joy” by Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds, the theme for this year's horrothon.  
> \--Please don't forget to heed the tags.

-z-

 

Anthony picks the kids up from daycare, pretends he isn’t crying as he drives them all to Wrigley.

 

-x-

 

“He wants nothing to do with you,” the priest says to Kris, sweat beading on her forehead as she starts to sway.

 

-x-

 

The first child hadn’t been easy for Anthony, and the twins that’d come after her had been even harder for him to carry. But Anthony, with Kris’s love and tender touch, had been found the strength to bring them all into the world, and—

 

-x-

 

The priest collapses and Kris screams as his children’s gargling cries echo around them.

 

-x-

 

—and, with the image of Kris, sweat-drenched and naked and wrapped around another, Anthony finds the strength to take them out of it.

One by one, he ends his and Kris’s legacy in the world. Then, soaked in shower-water and his own tears, Anthony climbs to the top of Wrigley – and he _jumps_.

 

-x-

 

“Why?” Kris begs, he’s on his knees beside the priest, clutching a crucifix. “Why did you do it?”

“ _Why?_ ” Anthony mimics, snarling, as he flickers in and out of view, his cheeks streaked with bloody tears. “ _Why did you do it?_ ”

“Anthony—”

Anthony screams as he jumps forward, grabs Kris by his shirt front and yells, “ _You_ left, _you_ did this.”

“I’m sorry,” Kris says, trying to grab Anthony’s wrists, but unable to get a good grip. “I made a mistake, please, Anthony, _please_ —”

“ _You_ did this—”

“I’m sor—”

Anthony wraps his fingers around Kris’s throat and he squeezes. He squeezes and he squeezes and Kris knows that this is it, this is the end. And when his little girl and his two little twins appear just behind Anthony, smiling wide and waving happily, Kris lets himself just slip under – giving way to that darkness that had begun to creep into his vision.

 

-

 

The priest, Judy Esposito, wakes with a jolt. She looks around desperately for first Kris, then for the three spirits she had been called in to exorcise. She finds none of them. Then she remembers Anthony’s death and breaks into a run for the stairs.

She makes it to the stands just in time to watch Kris clamber his way up onto the ledge next to the flag poles.

“ _Kris_ ,” Judy screams.

Kris turns and glares with black eyes, crying tears of blood – then he turns away and throws his arms out and he falls.

 

-z-

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Since all the works that are part of this year's horrorthon are complete, the posting schedule is listed [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1146662).


End file.
